Forgetfulness & Forgiveness
by Vick330
Summary: Our friends are having some marital problems, will Love prevail? Cute pairings Re-edited & Re-posted Completed
1. Forgetfulness

***** Forgetfulness & Forgiveness *****  
  
  
A fanfic by Vick330 (the MadScientist)  
  
  
I tried to update this fic, just before fanfiction.net had problems this past summer, and it got all messed up. So, I decided to edit it some more, and this is its second posting. Many thanks to those that reviewed the first version, and if you want to read this one, you'll find a few minor differences.  
  
  
************Disclaimer***********  
  
Squaresoft owns the rights to Final Fantasy VIII, characters, and situations. And as long as nobody tips them off, I'll keep on writing fanfiction! Woo-Hoo!  
  
This is a work of humor, it is in no way intended to offend, or criticize people's lifestyles. Read only if you are open-minded, and have a sense of humor, because I really don't want to get flamed, I'm very sensitive :(.  
  
And this fic is NOT a statement of my feelings towards the characters, for I LOVE them all, in true life I ADORE Rinoa and Quistis, it's just that @#$% Dr.Odine that I hate with all my heart! And yes, there is some very, very, very light yaoi. Remember that this is all for fun ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
********** I - Forgetfulness **********  
  
  
"But, Selphie, honey..." Pleaded Seifer, barely ducking a flying spoon.  
  
"Don't you honey me! You insensitive @#$%!" Said his diminutive wife.  
  
Seiphy, their four-year-old daughter, joined in, "Daddy's been baaad!"  
  
The poor guy ran out on the street, he didn't have a clue what it was that had caused his wife's wrath, and reasoned that having his skull bashed-in, if Selphie decided to use heavier projectiles, wouldn't help him find out.  
  
"And don't come back unless you're ready to make amends!" yelled Selphie, knocking the door shut, and causing a few frames to fall from their hooks.  
  
Seifer knew that the woman of his life was spirited, and prone to extremes. He resolved to let her cool off, still wondering at what had caused this explosion.  
  
In all truth, he didn't mind those outbursts, which were part of Selphie's personality, for he loved everything about her. They had a good marriage, and a beautiful little girl. His energetic wife had taught him to laugh, and life with her was never boring. So a few eccentricities were perfectly tolerable.  
  
He decided to visit Zell, who had become a good friend over the years. They were practically neighbors, and he reached his destination shortly. What he witnessed left the tall guy open-mouthed.  
  
Zell ran out of the house, skillfully dodging several flying plates. Fujin appeared at the door, "BEGONE!"  
  
"But, Fuji-wuji," pleaded Zell "I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"YOU SHOULD!"  
  
"Come on, let me inside, I didn't finish my hot-dog." said the blond guy.  
  
"PROBLEM!" she yelled, shutting the door with rage, and making the windows rattle.  
  
Zell suddenly noticed his friend's presence, "Huh? Seifer? Watcha doin' here?"  
  
"Could you believe that Selphie did the same thing to me?" Said the tall guy.  
  
"Man! At least Fujin has no depth perception, makes it easier to dodge her projectiles. What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know, same as you. Listen, let go to Raijin and Rinoa's, it's always quiet there."  
  
They made they way to their friends' house, it was a short walk, and when they got there, a familiar scene unfolded before them.  
  
"Yah know, Rinoa, yah know!" exclaimed the big guy, as he desperately attempted to evade the fruits his wife was throwing at him.  
  
"I said OUT! I can't believe that you forgot!" yelled the dark-haired woman, a dangerous flame in her eyes.  
  
"But what did I forget, yah know?"  
  
"COME BACK WHEN YOU'LL FIND OUT!" and with that the door was slammed, causing a few shingles to detach themselves from the roof.  
  
Seeing his two buddies, he said, "Hi guys, yah know, I..."   
  
"Don't bother to explain, Raij, the same thing happened to us." Said Seifer, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Zell punched at the air, "Man! Did our wives plot this? I sure wish we knew a cool-headed woman, so we could ask for her advice."  
  
The three of them: "Quistis!"  
  
But when they reached the blonde woman's residence, they couldn't believe their eyes, for the picture was becoming all too recognizable.  
  
Quistis dashed though the door, closely followed by an empty box of paper-tissues.  
  
"But Nida, what's wrong." She asked.  
  
Nida appeared, crying profusely, "You really don't remember? *Sobs* after all the wonderful years we've been together? *Blows nose* you're so mean to me! *Sniffles* you didn't use to be so mean to me! *Whimper* I need to be alone and write in my *Sobs* diary *cries*  
  
And he shot the door close. Afterwards the shades were drawn all around the house, and sad music could be heard playing on the stereo.  
  
The three guys to Quistis: "Not you too!"  
  
"Nah! Don't worry about it. He'll be all happy when I'll come back later. What are you guys doing here?" inquired Quistis.  
  
After the men had explained the events of the morning, they all decided to go see Squall and Irvine, for the two guys had a wonderful relationship, and never quarreled.  
  
  
But guess what? That's exactly what they were doing that day...  
  
  
Irvine: "Squall Leonhart! You're an insensitive big meanie! I should have listened to Rinoa, and run away with Zell, when I had the chance!"  
  
Seifer/Raijin/Quistis: "Zell?"  
  
Zell (sweatdrops): "Er...I...Heehee...I don't know what he's talking about. Must be another Zell, it's quite a popular name, you know."  
  
Seifer/Raijin/Quistis: "?"  
  
Meanwhile, the two guys' quarrel was far from over...  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Irvine: "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Irvine: "Look who's talking! I wouldn't be so cocky mister!"  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Irvine: "Oh no! This time you've gone too far! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"  
  
The cowboy broke in sobs, and banged the door close. Squall realized that there were spectators, and acknowledged them.  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Seifer: "What?"  
  
Zell: "He wants to know what we're doing here."  
  
They explained the situation to Squall, and they all decided to do the sensible thing, and go seek the enlightened counsel of an experienced, respected, and wise man, whose rational, pertinent, and judicious advice could always be relied upon.  
  
Unfortunately, Ward was on vacation, and thus they went to see Cid Kramer.  
  
As they got near Garden, Cid came running out, incredibly fast for a man his age, several blue icicles barely missing him.  
  
Cid: "But Edea, darling!"  
  
Edea: "Don't you dare address me! First you train kids, KIDS, to kill me, and then you take me for granted! You'll never change Cid Kramer!" ::cries copiously::  
  
Cid: "Just tell me what it was that I forgot, and I'll make it up to you."  
  
Edea: "YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER?" [Lightning flashed from her fingertips, Cid got out of the way with unexpected speed and agility]  
  
Once Edea had left, crying her heart out, the Headmaster saw the rest of the gang. Explanations were given, and they all went to Balamb for drinks.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
At the Balamb's Bar terrace...  
  
Seifer: "This is really weird, anyone has an idea about what's going on?"  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Seifer: "Well, you have a point there, Squally-boy."  
  
Cid: "I don't understand this, it's not our wedding anniversary, or Garden's opening day, or Ultimecia's Victory Holyday."  
  
Zell: "You know, this reminds me of last year, when we all got together here, at this same terrace."  
  
Raijin: "Yah know, it was because of the way we all paired up, yah know."  
  
Quistis: "Yes, we met to clear the air, and decided to be friends."  
  
Cid: "Right. Say, Seifer, how long have you and Selphie been together?"  
  
Seifer: "Well, Seiphy is four years old, she was born a year after Selphie and I got married, and we had been dating for a year before that. So that would be six years."  
  
Raijin: "Yah know, I remember taking Rinoa, on our first date, on a day like this. Yah know, about six years ago, yah know."  
  
Zell: "Yeah, I remember that Selphie and Rinoa were kinda crushed, when Squall and Irvine announced their love, and started dating. Now that I think about it, Fuji and I started dating at about the same time..."  
  
Cid: "Now that you mention it, Edea and myself had our first date twenty years ago, around this time of year."  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Zell: "Are you sure about that, Squall?"  
  
Seifer: "Yes! I remember now! We all had our first real dates on the same day, after you guys came back from Ultimecia's castle!"  
  
Cid: "Oh, yeah! It coincided, several years apart, with Edea's and mine!"  
  
Quistis: "And we met here last year, and decided to make it a special occasion."  
  
Raijin: "Yah know, what date was that, yah know?"  
  
Squall: "!!!"  
  
Quistis/Cid/Seifer/Zell/Raijin: "YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S TODAY!!!"  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Will our friends amend themselves? Will they save their relationships? Will Love prevail?  
  
Read on to find out...  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  



	2. Forgiveness

  
  
********** II - Forgiveness **********  
  
  
Rinoa was moping, rolled into a ball in the living room, trying to make sense of her earlier eruption towards Raijin. She loved the guy, for he was uncomplicated, straightforward, and communicative.  
  
"But he can be SO dense sometimes!" She exclaimed, instantly regretting her words. Her head popped up, when the doorbell rang.  
  
It was Raijin, his face nearly split in two by a huge grin, "Hi, Rinoa, yah know, happy first date anniversary, yah know."  
  
"Raij! Where have you been? I was so worried! And you remembered! I'm so sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Yah know, I'll never forget again, yah know." He said proudly, baring his chest.  
  
Rinoa's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "WHAT THE @#$% IS THAT?"  
  
"A tattoo of yah, yah know, with all the important dates, yah know!"  
  
Rinoa looked closely, "What's this? 'Chocobo Beach vacation, lost my...' WHA..?"  
  
Raijin (sweatdrops anime style): "Heehee, yah know, that was kind of important to me, yah know."  
  
Rinoa: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Quistis stepped to her house's door, a package under her arm. She paused, and gave a decisive knock. Nida opened instantly, embracing her warmly.  
  
Nida: "Quisty, I missed you *sniff* so much, I thought that you would never come back, I'm so *sniff* sorry for what happened before *sniff*."  
  
Quistis: "You know that I always come back, happy first date anniversary, and I got you a gift."  
  
Nida: "You're so sweet!" ::rips package open:: "Huh? Lingerie? Well, that's thoughtful, but I have a full drawer."  
  
Quistis (smiling seductively): "This time, they're not for you."  
  
Nida (in a bad Austin Power's imitation): "Oh, Behave!"  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Irvine: "Well, well, well, look who's back, forgot sumtin'?"  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Irvine: "For...for real? Yah mean it?"  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Irvine: "Oh, Squall, I was never really mad at you."  
  
Squall: "..."  
  
Irvine: *sniff* "I'm sorry too, come here."  
  
As he felt Squall's strong arms around him, and the sweet caress of his firm lips on his own, the sharpshooter remembered why he had fallen in love with the guy. He had had feelings for his commander, ever since they had met for the first time, so long ago.  
  
Squall could be cold, and distant sometimes, but deep down he was a gentle, sensitive man. They loved each other, in an honest and caring way, and that was enough, more than enough.  
  
Irvine: "I have a surprise for yah inside."  
  
Squall: "..!"  
  
Irvine: "I knew you would like it."  
  
Squall: "..?"  
  
Irvine: "Yes, you can be the cowboy this time."  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Fujin was waiting for Zell, on the front porch. She had decided to tell the truth to her man, which made her really anxious. But trying to hide her condition had put her in a restless mood, and triggered that morning's temper-flare. It had to stop, one way or the other.  
  
She smiled in relief, when she saw her little blond tornado coming up the path, and opened her arms to him.  
  
Zell was delighted at her warm welcome, "Fuji, I'm so sorry I forgot about our first date anniversary."  
  
"NOT IMPORTANT"  
  
"Are you sure? You've been kind of moody lately, maybe you should see a doctor."  
  
"I DID"  
  
"Huh? And what did he say?"  
  
"BABY"  
  
"Yes, you're my baby too, my Fuji-Wuji-Baby-Poo." ::gives her little kisses as he says this::  
  
"REAL BABY"  
  
"Of course, you're my REAL BABY, Baby!" He said, and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"BABY COMING"  
  
"Where? When? What are you talking about?"  
  
"PREGNANT"  
  
"Who? Rinoa? Quistis? Or is Selphie going for a second one? Remember when she threw a tray at Seifer at the hospital, when Seiphy was born? Haw! Haw!"  
  
"HILARIOUS"  
  
"Yeah! She told the big guy that he would never touch her again, and forgot the whole thing once the baby was born, that was so sweet!"  
  
"CUTE"  
  
"I wonder what it's like, you know, to have kids?"  
  
"YOU'LL KNOW"  
  
"Fuji, you're confusing me here, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I AM PREGNANT"  
  
Zell jumped five feet high, "WHAT?"  
  
"I AM..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard the first time. But I thought that you didn't want babies, what happened?"  
  
"ACCIDENT"  
  
"Oh! Was it that time when we..."  
  
"PROBABLY"  
  
Zell carefully scooped his woman in his arms, and danced around with her, "Fuji! I'm so happy! We'll have a little Fujin, or little Zell running, and shadowboxing around the house!"  
  
"YOU WANT KIDS?"  
  
"Well, yes, but since you told me that you didn't want any, when we started dating, I didn't want to pressure you. You do want this baby, right?"  
  
"MORE THAN ANYTHING"  
  
"Me too, Honey, me too." He said grinning widely.  
  
"I LOVE YOU"  
  
"I love you too, and Fuji?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"No throwing of hospital property, when you'll, yah know..."  
  
"AGREED"  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Edea was propped on her favorite couch, eating 'Choco-Chicobos' (the candy that melts in your tummy, not in you mouth). "Where did we go wrong?" She mused aloud, thinking that Cid would never change, remaining the distracted, forgetful, and she added, cuddly, gentle, generous man she had fallen in love with, so long ago.  
  
"May I come in?" Inquired Cid, he had a big bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
  
Edea got up, and went to him, tears in her eyes, "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry about this morning, please forgive me and lets start anew, I love you, I love you so much! - Huh? Are those for me?"  
  
"Yes, here, happy first date anniversary!" He exclaimed, shoving the flowers in her face.  
  
*WA-CHOO!* "Cid! What kind of *TCHOUM!* flowers are *AT-CHIS!* these?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeell, I'm not sure, I just picked them in front of Garden, heehee."  
  
*TCHAM!* there's weeds in this *ET-CHAW!* bouquet! You *T-CHIS!* cheap #$@%!"  
  
Cid *sweatdrops* : "Heehee, I guess that I screwed up again, Huh?"  
  
I'M GOING TO *AAAAT-CHA!* CHANGE YOU INTO A *TCHIIIIS!* TOAD! *WHAAAAT-CHOOOO!*"  
  
*POOF!* [Cid gets transformed into a toad]  
  
Cid: "Ribbitt?" _/\O-O/\_  
  
Edea: *AT-CHOUM!* "That will *AT-CHAAAAA!* teach you!"  
  
Cid: "Ribbitt croak croak." (Oh well, at least this way I won't get into any more trouble) _/\o-o/\_  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzz! - Yikes!" [A fly passes by - gets swallowed by Cid]  
  
Cid: "Ribbitt!" (Yummy!) _/\^-^/\_  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Selphie was eating candy, sulking, and regretting her earlier outburst, she missed Seifer, and hoped that he would come back soon. There was a knock at the door, she opened, and found herself faced with a colorful, and rather large, stuffed clown.   
  
Seifer's face popped from behind the toy, "Peace offering. Happy first date anniversary."  
  
She laughed, "What is that thing?"  
  
"Push its nose, and you'll have a surprise." He replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Trust me, you'll really love it."  
  
Selphie looked unsure, "The last time you said that to me, I ended up screaming bloody murder at the hospital's maternity ward, and we had Seiphy."  
  
"Er, this is different, go ahead."  
  
Her curiosity awoken, she did as instructed. The clown's eyes lightened with multicolored sparks, and a mechanical voice sang: "Happy Anniversary, Happy Anniversary, Happy Anniversary, and many mooooore!"  
  
"That's so cute!" She exclaimed in delight, grabbed the singing toy, threw it inside the house, and jumped at Seifer's neck, kissing him enthusiastically.  
  
At that moment, the Balamb-Timber express passed near their house, and that was why they didn't hear what happened next.  
  
Seiphy heard the door opening, and the singing, and decided to investigate. Her green eyes widened, in sudden alarm, when she saw a scary-looking monster coming at her.  
  
"Whaaaaaa!" exclaimed the girl, unable to get out the way on time.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" she ordered, at the same time kicking, biting, hitting, clawing, intent on severely maiming her attacker.  
  
They rolled on the floor, and at some point she connected with the clown's nose, the ensuing performance enraging the small, blonde girl further.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Seifer heard his daughter's shout of fury, and, worried, he ran into the house, still carrying Selphie in his arms.  
  
The adult's eyes widened at the display, of utter destruction, they found before them. In less than two minutes, Seiphy had managed to rip open several seams, scattering the clown's cotton-like filling all over the place. The nose was shattered, and the crushed voice box could be seen inside the head, through the gap left by a missing eye.  
  
The girl prodded her victim with a toe, producing one last *Zzzzzzt!*, making her jump back. Her eyes filled with hate, and she kicked it repeatedly. When she was done, she stomped on the pitiful remains several times, for good measure.  
  
"BOOYAKAAA! Victory is mine! Hehehe!" she announced triumphantly, raising her small fists over her head, and finally noticing her parents' presence.  
  
Seiphy pointed an accusing finger at the offensive toy, "IT ATTACKED ME!" She explained.  
  
Selphie and Seifer burst in laugher, much at the girl's puzzlement. She decided that grown-ups were weird, why else would they laugh, when she had just escaped certain doom?  
  
"Come here, you!" beckoned Seifer. The girl ran into her father's embrace, and hugged him with all her strength, for she loved her daddy very, very much.  
  
"Why are you smiling Daddy?" inquired the four-year-old.  
  
Seifer, carrying both ladies in his strong arms, kissed his daughter's brow, and said, "Because I'm happy, Sunshine. Here in my arms, I have the two people I love most in the whole world, my two reasons for living."  
  
"You mean three reasons for living." Announced Selphie.  
  
"What do you mean, three?" said Seifer.  
  
Selphie climbed down from her tall husband, and stretched the fabric of her dress over her belly. The beginning of a swelling was clearly visible.  
  
Seifer looked puzzled, "Huh, you mean that you're..."  
  
The young woman looked at her man with amusement, "Didn't you notice?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I thought that you were just gaining a little weight." He said, a little shaken, but obviously overjoyed at the happy news.  
  
"Oh, I will gain weight, but lose it all in a few months."  
  
"And, well, you're not going to hate me, for making you scream bloody murder again?" he replied.  
  
Selphie laughed, "Maybe when I'll be in labor, but you know that I'm not one to hold a grudge. Tee-Hee!"  
  
Seifer: "Hehehe!"  
  
Seiphy: "Tee-heehee!"  
  
  
  
***** RIBBITT! Er- I mean, 'THE END' *****  
  
  



End file.
